


All I Want in Life

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek, Stiles being a perfect husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learned the hard way that his mate did not like to be touched after he finished vomiting. Last time Stiles had tried to touch him, it had not ended well. Needless to say, since Stiles wanted to keep all his fingers attached to his body, he stayed back until his mate was ready to accept his touches</p><p>Or the one where Derek has really bad morning sickness and Stiles is the perfect husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back woohoo!!! I Decided to make this a series and thanks to a comment on my last story, I decided to write this one! Anyone with prompts can leave a comment here or Can go to my Tumblr ( Kayolive-horan.tumblr.com ) for any suggestions! Thank you to all who have bookmarked or sent me Kudos, you literally make my days!! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing i!

Stiles woke up to the sound of his husband vomiting in the bathroom next door to their room. For the last few weeks it had been a common thing to wake up to. He checked the clock with a sigh. 3:18 AM. Right on time he thought as he pushed himself slowly off the bed and padded into the bathroom to check on his mate. He knew that Derek’s morning sickness had been horrible since they had found out that he was pregnant a few weeks ago. Derek could not keep any food down, no matter what it was. Anything he ate would come back up within 20 minutes and Stiles could tell Derek was starting to get frustrated. Especially since Derek had always hated throwing up. It was worse for a werewolf because they could smell it more strongly than regular humans and it was not a pleasant experience for any of the parties involved in the cleanup

He found Derek in the same position that he found him every morning, hunched over the toilet groaning as he rubbed his stomach trying to help fight the nausea that was threatening to return. He sighed and sat behind his mate rubbing his back and dabbing his forehead with a cold wash cloth. Stiles murmured soothing words as Derek let the last of the bile run down the toilet with a flush.

Derek sat back in his heels with a last groan and a sigh. Stiles took a step back cautiously. He learned the hard way that his mate did not like to be touched after he finished vomiting. Last time Stiles had tried to touch him, it had not ended well. Needless to say, since Stiles wanted to keep all his fingers attached to his body, he stayed back until his mate was ready to accept his touches.

Finally Derek spoke for the first time that night with a sigh. “I’m fine now, no need to be afraid,” He said looking exhausted. There were dark black bags under his eyes and he looked a little pale under the harsh lights of the bathroom. Stiles knew he hadn’t been sleeping well because of his morning sickness and the constant headaches that came from his hearing being extremely oversensitive, but he hadn’t realized how truly strung out his mate was until now. 

Stiles helped him off the floor and took him downstairs to the kitchen to find something that would help. While Derek slumped into his seat at the table, Stiles took to making the soothing tea Deaton had suggested to help ebb his morning sickness so it more bearable. So far it had only helped a little bit, but at this point it better than nothing at this point.

“Here. Drink this and I’ll get you some Saltine crackers to help with your nausea,” Stiles commanded as he set down the steaming cup in front of where Derek was currently resting his head to stop the headache that was threatening to start. Derek scrunched up his nose at the smell of it, but sat up and obeyed, slowly sipping down the disgusting blend of herbs. 

Stiles found the Saltine crackers and handed Derek a few before making himself a cup of regular tea. For some reason he knew this was gonna be a long night for both him and Derek. 

“You should try to get some rest. You look exhausted,” Stiles said softly stroking Derek’s cheek and the bags under his eyes that were very prominent under his eyes. Deaton had said that Derek needed to stay well rested in order for his body to prepare for the birth even though they were still early on in his pregnancy.

As of right now Derek was about 9 weeks, but everything was already starting to take its toll on him and Stiles could see it. The mood swings had been first. Derek had gone one minute from perfectly content, to raging to Stiles about how he needed to clean more and help him around the house if they were going to have a baby together, and then the morning sickness had come. Or really it was the morning, lunch, and dinner sickness taking all things into consideration. Not to mention Derek was already starting to get self-conscious about his body because he had already gained about ten pounds over the last few weeks. 

“No. I don’t want to. I’m probably gonna be up and vomiting in a few hours, so there is no point. I just want it to all stop, so I can go back to normal,” Derek said in watery voice looking to his husband for some comfort. He was sick and tired of being well, sick and tired. He was already dreading the rest of his pregnancy and they had only just begun in on the journey. Derek was severely hoping that it would get better as the time went on, but he knew the truth. This was only the beginning of his struggles.

“How about we lie on the couch and watch Supernatural, and while we watch, you can try to fall asleep?” Stiles asked quietly. Derek nodded, grabbed his tea reluctantly, and followed him out of the room onto the couch, where he nestled in between Stiles legs with his arms closely wrapped around him as if to protect him from the dreaded morning sickness that was to come. He felt content and after four episodes of the show, he was asleep, listening to the calming heartbeat of his mate, warm and content.

Stiles glanced down at his snoozing mate. He knew it was tough and the real challenges were only yet to come, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he had the chance to change anything; he wouldn’t because after all what more could he want. He was going to be a dad of his own little daughter or son, and with that thought Stiles drifted off into a peaceful sleep

And that’s exactly how the pack found them the next morning. Safe and protected in each other’s arms, while being ready for whatever was going to be thrown at them next.


End file.
